It's Who I Am, Not What I Am
by DemonCentaur
Summary: Amber is a pure blood. But she's not the normal pure blood. Kaname is her brother and helps her believe she's not a monster. Where does Aido come into play? Read to find out. rated M for language and future lemons. AidoxOC
1. Brother?

I stepped out of the car and was lead to an office. I knocked on the door and waited until I heard a faint 'come in.' I slowly opened the door and hesitantly took a step in. I walked up to a desk and looked around. "Headmaster," I called out, not seeing him. Just then a man walked in the room from what I assumed was the kitchen. "Well, hello! You must be Amber. I'm Cross Kaien, the Chairman," he greeted. I smiled at him and bowed. "Nice to meet you," I said.

"I assume you will want to be put in the Night Class?" he asked. I shook my head. "If there won't be a problem, I would like to be put in the Day Class. If that's alright," I asked. He looked up at me from the documents he had in his hand and smiled. "There is no problem with that. Yuuki, please come in here. Yuuki is in the Day Class as well and she can help you with any questions you have," he explained. I nodded and gave a weak smile.

I turned my attention to the girl known as Yuuki. "I'm Amber. It's a pleasure to meet you Yuuki-chan," I bowed. She blushed and bowed back. "Right this way Amber-sama," she said. I followed her out the door. When I was sure the headmaster was out of hearing I stopped. "Please, just call me Amber," I said looking down. I saw Yuuki freeze. "O-ok. If you say so," she stuttered. I giggled. "Arigato, Yuuki-chan," I said smiling, and we continued walking.

She was surprisingly easy to get along with. We talked the entire way. When we approached my dorm, I saw a boy with silver hair. "Ichiru?" I asked. They boy looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "How do you know my brother?" he asked. Almost growling. "He left. I was with him for almost two years after his parents death. We were together for a long time and then he disappeared," I said sternly in a shaky voice. I turned back to Yuuki and smiled, before walking into my dorm.

When I closed the door I sighed and wiped the tears that formed around my eyes. I quickly changed into my uniform and washed up before going back out to meet Yuuki for class. When I got out, I saw the boy from before. "I'm sorry," he said, his head hanging down. I half-smiled. "It's not your fault," I said hesitantly patting him on the shoulder. He smiled a little and bowed. "Here, Yuuki's friend dragged her off, so I guess I can walk you to class. If that's alright with you," he said, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. I giggled a bit and nodded my head. "Arigato," I bowed.

"I'm Zero, by the way," he said as we walked slowly. I smiled up at him. "I've heard about you. Ichiru…he always told stories about how you always took care of him," I whispered. I heard Zero sigh. "So where did you move from?" he asked, trying to change the subject. I thought about it for a while. "It's in the middle of nowhere. I lived with some friends. My family died when I was born. I lived in a huge house. Ages varied. It was very homey. Everyone knew everyone and we all got along just fine. Then something came up and I had to come here," I responded, hoping I didn't tell too much of my secret. Zero thought about what I said for a while. "If you don't mind me asking, what is the 'something' that came up?" he asked, curious. Before I walked through the classroom door I looked at him. I turned back around and walked through the door saying one word: war. Zero froze, his eyes going wide. I smiled and took a seat.

When the bell rang, I lazily packed my things up. Zero walked beside me not saying a word. When we were out of hearing from everyone Zero froze and faced me. "You know about the vampires," he stated more than asked. I chuckled and nodded. "So why did you come here?" he asked. I heard girls screaming and winced, covering my sensitive ears. "I'm protecting the humans here from what is about to come," I stated looking at him. He narrowed his eyes. "You're a vampire?" he asked, disgusted. I looked away. "Not really," I said avoiding eye contact. "What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded angrily. "I'm more than just a…vampire," I said. Zero froze and took a step back. I cringed and tears began forming in my eyes. "I mean, I'm half vampire half…w-werewolf," I said, the tears leaking out of my eyes. Zero's eyes widened.

"How is that possible?" he asked. "My mom was a pureblooded vampire and she fell in love with a pureblooded werewolf. Everyone said that it was 'against the rules.' So instead of separating them, they killed all the werewolves. Well, that's what they thought. Anyway, my mom was tortured until she had me. I was known as the forbidden monster. So they threw me in the forest and expected me to die. I didn't. Some other werewolves, friends of my mother's lover, took me in and raised me. When the news spread that I had survived, vampires attacked my former home, killing everyone in my entire family, leaving me. Alone with a bunch of werewolves I don't even know. Time went by, and they made me their leader. I was against it at first and then noticed how they needed me. I gave in and was their leader ever since. The vampire that killed my family didn't know that my mother had two other children before she met my biological father. So they are still alive. I can tell you one of my siblings. He's my older brother, Kaname. He was devastated by the death of the family. But somehow, he moved on. I don't know my other sibling. Anyway, the vampire that killed my family was a named Rido. He is supposed to make an army and head here for some reason. I stationed myself here to help defend this academy," I said.

I was crying in a ball, lying on the ground. Zero was standing over me with a sad look on his face. I heard him walk away and my heart tore. _Nobody likes me,_ I screamed in my head. I heard footsteps coming towards me and tried to calm down. "Amber," I heard Zero say. "Hm?" I mumbled. "Is your last name…Kuran?" he asked me. "Yeah why?" I asked trying to sit up. When I opened my eyes I saw another man standing with Zero. My eyes blurred my vision so I couldn't see well. "I think this is your brother, Kaname Kuran," he stated. My eyes snapped open and I saw my brother. I wailed before I passed out.

I woke up in a very fancy room. "Where am I?" I asked myself. I looked around and noticed it was dark out. "You're in the Moon Dorm," I heard a soft voice. I slowly looked where the voice had come from. It was Kaname's. "I think I should leave," I suggested, getting ready to stand up. Kaname put an arm on my shoulder. "Please, let's talk," he asked. I looked down and slowly nodded my head. "About what?" I asked, holding back tears. "Everything. First off, why are you here?" he asked. "Rido is forming an army and is planning to attack Cross Academy. It's my duty to protect the students here," I stated. I heard him sigh. "How do you know?" he asked me. "Because my ears are more sensitive then yours. I was out patrolling the grounds of my home one day and overheard some of his friends," I said bluntly. "It is not your duty to protect the students here," he stated. I glared up at him. "Last time I checked, _you're_ a student here," I growled before standing up and walking towards the door. "You're…protecting me?" he asked. I froze. "Whether you like it or not…you are still my brother," I said softly before stepping out into the hallway. I sighed and slowly started walking away.

I made it downstairs and noticed that there were Night Class students sitting on the couch. I heard a door open and close and then fast walking. "Did you mean it?" I heard Kaname ask me from behind. I was in the middle of the room when I froze. I looked up at him. "Hai, Kaname-sama," I whispered. I was about to take a step when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Arigato…Amber," he said, resting his head on the back of my shoulder. Everyone in the room gasped and I felt like crying. "I'm sorry…nii-san…for what I am," I cried. He turned me around and hugged me, shushing me, calming me down. "That's not a problem," he quietly whispered, patting my hair down. I quieted down and took a step back and smiled. "I'll see you around," I said before turning back around and heading for the door. I froze when I opened the door. "Arigato, nii-san," I said before walking out. As soon as the door closed, I heard rapid talking behind it. I chuckled and walked back to my dorm.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I know I haven't updated my story so far. My reason is because of school. My ACE classes were too hard and I was studying like a crazy woman. Anyway, I am back up and starting again with my stories. Please don't think I have forgotten.

With all my love,

Krista :3


	3. AN

Dear Readers,

I am so very sorry I have not updated in the past YEAR(S)! I have been so busy.

My grandfather was diagnosed with Stage 4 Prostate and Bone Cancer a while back. My parents are divorced and my mom is working 3 jobs plus going to college. So basically I'm in charge being the oldest, plus I'm a junior in High School. Since my mom is always at work, I have to take my grandfather to the doctor's all the time. He's German and doesn't speak much English so I have to always be there to translate and pass on information. So with my grandfather's treatment, school, MY job, AND taking care of my siblings, the pets, and the house, I really haven't had have any time whatsoever to continue writing for all of you. So I apologize.

On a good note, though: I will start writing once again VERY soon. I will continue updating ALL of my stories and try to stay on track. Thank you to those of you who have not lost hope in my stories and for all of the great reviews! Happy Reading!

3

DemonCentaur


End file.
